Amsterdam Surprise
by MegannLoouise
Summary: One shot sequel to Christmas Surprise. It's been five years since Gill and Kevin's trip to Venice and a lot has changed not only in their lives but in their friends' lives too. They don't really have time to see each other outside of work but they all go on holiday together and Kevin leads them into a place they will never forget...


**The later parts are kinda inspired by a certain even that happened in my trip to Amsterdam when I went to Holland last week. Hope you enjoy it, please review!3**

"Tom! Poppy! Hurry up, you're going to be late!" Gill shouted up the stairs to her twins.

It had been 5 years since Gill and Kevin's trip to Venice and a lot had happened in those five years. Gill had given birth to a pair of beautiful twins who were now nearly four and a half years old and were starting school that morning. Sammy and Melissa had had another baby, Georgia, who was almost four and was starting nursery school that morning. Skye, their other daughter, had turned six the day before and was going into year one. Kevin and Gill had gotten married two months after the twins were born and had honeymooned in Barbados. Gill and Melissa's mother, Camilla, were still enemies and Camilla planned to be for a long time after having an argument with Gill at the latest social occasion, which ended in Gill plonking a king prawn into Camilla's cappuccino and flouncing out of the room. Melissa and Sammy had renewed their wedding vows on their fifth wedding anniversary and had finally gone on a well deserved honeymoon to the Seychelles, leaving the children with Gill and Kevin, who proved themselves to be a bit of a handful. Changes had happened in their friends' lives too. Rachel had married a lovely DCI named Daniel and they now had a two year old daughter, Emily. They had moved from Chadderton to Oldham, not a big distance but it made a difference to Rachel both mentally and physically. She's stopped drinking as much as she used to and had given up cigarettes. Her and Daniel were planning on having another child but not quite yet, one toddler was enough for Rachel. Janet had left Ade and was now engaged to a man called Joe. She lived next door to Rachel with Joe, Elise and Taisie, her two daughters, and Joe's son, Kieran, who was the same age as Elise. Julie Dodson had gotten herself a toyboy who worked as a PC at Syndicate 3. All in all, they were happy.

"We're coming, Mummy!" Tom shouted down the stairs.

"Well hurry up because your brother will be here soon to take you to school," Gill replied.

"Sammy's taking us?" Poppy piped up. "Why aren't you and Daddy?"

"Because we've got to go to work early today and Sammy and Melissa are taking Skye and Georgia to school anyway, so it made sense to ask them." Gill felt bad about not taking her children to school on their first day. "Me and Daddy will both take you tomorrow."

"Okay!" The twins seemed happy enough to let their brother take them.

There was a knock at the door and Kevin went to answer it.

"Grandad!" Skye and Georgia shouted.

"Hey, I've told you about that, I'm not Grandad. I'm far too young!" Kevin joked.

The children took no notice and ran inside to see Gill.

"Grandma!" they shouted.

"And I'VE told you about that too! I'm too young to be Grandma!" Gill also joked.

"But you're old, Grandma! You're like 100 years old," Skye replied.

"Yes, thank you, Skye! And no I'm not, I'm 51!"

"That's still old, Grandma," Skye insisted.

"Hmmm," Gill replied and went to talk to Sammy.

"Where's Melissa?" she asked.

"Oh, she's ill," Sammy replied. "She's been throwing up this morning and yesterday morning, she's going to the doctors later though."

"Oh, God!" Gill exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Sammy asked.

"She doesn't need to go to the doctors," Gill replied and beamed at Kevin, who beamed back.

"What? Why?" Sammy asked again, not understanding what Gill was saying.

"She's not ill, she's pregnant!" Gill shouted.

"Ah, shit!" Sammy replied.

"Ommm, Daddy swore!" Georgia shouted.

"Are you ready?" Sammy asked. "We're going in two minutes!"

Georgia skipped off to find her bag and her shoes that she'd put down just a minute earlier.

"I take it this is an accident then?" Gill asked.

"Yeah," Sammy replied.

"Oh well, I get another grandchild!" Gill always saw the positive in nearly everything.

"Just don't tell him or her that they were an accident - I made that mistake." Kevin winked at Sammy.

"Yeah, and don't the twins know it?! I still haven't forgiven you for that!" Gill poked Kevin in the ribs.

Sammy glanced at his watch and saw that it was 8:45.

"Come on, kids, we're going to be late!" he shouted down the hall.

"We're all ready, Sammy," Poppy replied and Sammy opened the door and led them outside.

When the door had closed, Gill sat on the bottom of the stairs and Kevin could see that her eyes were glistening from unshed tears. Gill let one escape and quickly wiped it away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kevin asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just that I feel so guilty asking Sammy to take the twins to school."

"Why?" Kevin asked, sitting next to Gill on the stairs. "He can manage, he's looked after them before."

"No, not about Sammy, about Tom and Poppy! It's their first day at school and I won't be there. What if they're scared or don't want to go without me?" she asked.

"They'll be fine," Kevin reassured her. "They were quite happy to let Sammy take them. You promised we'll both take them tomorrow and we will. Besides, they have each other, that's the good thing about having twins."

"I suppose," Gill replied.

"I've got something that will cheer you up!" Kevin got up and went to the drawers that were in the living room.

"Ooh, what is it?" Gill asked.

Kevin handed her an envelope.

Gill opened it to find 18 tickets to Amsterdam.

"Jesus, Kevin! Where'd you get the money for all these?!" she asked.

"I bought them with the money I was saving for our honeymoon. Since Rachel and Janet paid it, I had loads of money saved and didn't know what to do with it," he replied.

"So you bought eighteen return tickets to Amsterdam?!"

"Yeah. Okay, let me explain. I know it doesn't apply to you, Janet and Julie but it's been six years since most of us knew each other. Me and Rachel started in MIT at the same time, so we've known each other, you and Janet for six years. I met Sammy at the Christmas party, two months after I started so I've known him for nearly six years too. I thought it would be nice to do something together to celebrate the anniversary and it would be nice to take the kids too, that's why I booked it for half term."

"Aw, Kev, that's so sweet. But why Amsterdam?" Gill asked.

"Well to be honest, it was the only place I could afford. Eighteen return tickets aren't cheap you know," he replied.

"Well it's lovely," Gill replied and kissed Kevin on the cheek.

xXxXx

"Emily, hurry up! I don't want you getting lost in a foreign country on your own!" Rachel shouted behind her.

"I'm coming, Mummy!" Emily shouted back.

Daniel turned around and scooped up his daughter.

"Is that better, Princess?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, Daddy. My legs were hurting and Mummy was being a meenie and not slowing down for me," she replied.

"I think Mummy's just a bit tense, she doesn't like flying very much."

"But we're off the plane now!"

"No, Mummy's just a bit tense because the flight was terrible and I had Emily shouting in my ear the whole time while you were asleep!" Rachel pointed at Daniel.

"Chill out Rach, we're in the city of luurrve!" Kevin shouted.

"I thought that was Paris? At least, that was what a former boyfriend, Chris, told me when we went there," Rachel questioned.

"And you told me it was Venice," Gill added.

"Yeah well, it can be anywhere that you can have sexaaay time!" Kevin winked at Gill.

"Haha, no chance!" she scoffed.

"So if I'm to believe the rumours that were going round the office, oooh about five and a half years ago, the alley behind the station and the ladies loo are both places of luurrve?" Rachel asked, accusingly.

"We were both younger then and foolish. Let's not talk about this with children present," Gill suggested.

"Agreed," Daniel piped up before anyone could disagree.

"Can we hurry up and get to the hotel please, it's 9pm and I'm really tired, think I've got jetlag," Kevin yawned.

"Kev, there's a one hour time difference, you can't have jetlag!" Gill laughed at how stupid her husband could be sometimes.

"Well I do have it so there!" Kevin stuck his tongue out at Gill.

"Oh, how childish," Gill scoffed.

xXxXx

Kevin's alarm went off at 6am the next morning, waking up everyone.

Kevin had booked a 20 person suite for them all so that they could be together all of the time.

"Jesus, Kev! Turn that thing off!" Janet shouted.

"What's wrong, Jan?" Kevin asked, already dressed. "I've been up since 5:30!"

"She's not a morning person," Rachel chipped in.

"Really? I thought that was you," Kevin joked.

"How rude!" Rachel exclaimed. "I have to be a morning person, Emily usually gets up at 5!"

"Wow, I'm glad Gill dealt with all of that!" Kevin relied.

"Which is why Gill has more wrinkles that you," Gill said sleepily.

"You said it baby!" Kevin winked at Gill.

"You weren't supposed to agree, Kevin!" Gill shouted, suddenly awake.

"Oops, sorry."

xXxXx

It was 8am by the time that they'd had breakfast and were all dressed. They stumbled out of the hotel room, still half asleep, but Kevin was adamant that they had to make an early start.

"I think we should go into the centre of Amsterdam today, see all the sights. There's loads of shops, ooh and Anne Frank's house!" he exclaimed, looking at the map.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Taisie asked. "I've got a week off from school, I don't want to do history!"

"Fine!" Kevin said, a little hurt. "We'll just go shopping."

"Yay! Thanks Kev!" Taisie squealed and kissed Kevin on the cheek.

xXxXx

"I think it's this way," Kevin said, holding up the map.

"Oh God, can't we just go back the way we came?" Daniel asked.

"No, I don't know where we came from," Kevin replied.

"Daddy, I want to go back to the place with the rides," Tom told Kevin.

"I know, Kid, but Daddy doesn't know where that is," Kevin told his son.

"Let's just go this way and hope for the best," Gill suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Kevin agreed.

They wondered down the street, stopping occasionally to look in shops.

As they got further down the road, they noticed that the shops were getting fewer and fewer people in them and we getting dirtier and dirtier.

They came to a junction with lots of different roads. Gill spotted a sign on the other side of the road.

"Oh God, we're in the Red Light District, the porn capital of the world!"

"Mummy, what's porn?" Skye asked Melissa.

"Oh, it's nothing, darling." She turned to Kevin. "Look what you've done now!" she shouted.

"Sorry!" Kevin replied. He pointed down a street. "We've got to go down there to get out."

"Are you sure, Kev?" Sammy asked.

"Yep, positive."

They made their way down the street, not really looking where they were going. They just followed Kevin, God knows why.

"Oops," Kevin said, coming to a stand still. "I think we went down the wrong road."

"Why? Where are we?" Janet asked.

"Mummy, why don't those ladies in the window have any clothes on?" Emily asked Rachel.

Rachel looked up at the shop right in front of them to find six girls dancing in the window with no clothes except their underwear on.

"Oh, umm, they're just getting changed," Rachel answered, covering her daughter's eyes. Gill copied Rachel and put her hands over Tom and Poppy's eyes. Melissa grabbed Skye and turned her around so that she couldn't see what was going on and Sammy scooped up Georgia and held her in a baby position so that she was looking up at the sky.

"We've gotta go back up the road to get out," Kevin said.

"Are you sure?" Gill asked. "You're not just saying that so you can have another look at the girls?"

"No, it's true," Joe answered, looking over Kevin's shoulders at the map.

"Oh God, okay."

The group turned around and walked as fast as they could to the end of the street. They passed shops that they didn't even think were legal. One shop they passed had saloon door like the Wild West, advertising 'Live Shows'. Rachel shuddered just thinking about what went on in those shows.

"Jeez, she's hot!" Kevin exclaimed as they walked past more dancing girls.

"Excuse me?!" Gill raised her eyebrows.

"She must be hot, she's got no clothes on!"

"Hmmm," Gill replied.

"Haha, good save, Kev!" Rachel laughed.

They got to the end of the street and found themselves on a familiar road that led to the very centre of the city.

"Thank God that's over!" Gill exclaimed.

"Hold on, where's Tom?" Kevin asked.

The group turned around to find Tom standing in front of one of the shop windows. His shirt was on the floor and he was dancing, trying to copy the girls.

"Come on, son, I think you've had enough of dancing girls for one day," Kevin laughed and scooped Tom up in his arms.


End file.
